Moon Pools
A list of Moon Pools--magical caves or secret coves where magic, usually influenced by the light of the full moon, transforms girls into mermaids. Atlantis Pool A Moon Pool discovered by Nikki and Aqua while hiking in the woods. They decided to get in. The next thing either girl knew, they'd woken up in bed, having dreamed about being mermaids. When they went for a swim, they popped tails. Cave of Wonders A pool hidden deep inside a cave, which Cassidy and McKenna explored. The pool itself was full of jewelry, some of which McKenna took after wading around for a little while. She later turned into a mermaid. Crescent Pool A pool which Dakota discovered while on vacation. She was out late and stopped in a cave for the night. The crescent moon rose while she sheltered there, and the water started bubbling. It also contained a small waterfall. The next time she went swimming, she popped a tail. Cursed Cave A cave which Kendra and Serena swam into by accident one day. While there they found a bottle with a pair of notes, which combined read "You have opened this letter. Now you are reading it. You cannot stop because it is enchanted. This is magical, it contains a curse. You have to find out the curse on your own; you cannot be helped. Be careful around the full moon and near water. You can never be too careful with magic." Once they stopped reading the pool began to bubble. The girls lost the note and the bottle in the confusion. The bubbling stopped a few seconds later, and the girls left. Later they became mermaids. Legend Pool A Moon Pool on an island discovered by Aeryn and Kathy, who'd gotten lost while looking for somewhere to swim. They got in, and the water started bubbling. Unbeknownst to them at the time, it was a full moon. The next day both girls popped tails. Later, an unhappy Kathy decided to go back to the pool to give up her powers in the upcoming lunar eclipse. Aeryn stopped her in time. Magical Gate Cassie found a key while out for a swim, and curiously began looking for what it unlocked. She discovered a magical gate, and unlocked it; inside was an underwater cave. As she went further, it sent her back to her room. She had her first transformation a day later; she got wet and popped a tail immediately. Mano Island “Mano” is the Hawaiian word for shark; the island’s waters are shark-infested. It is slightly based upon Mako Island from both H20 and Mako Mermaids. Kylee knew about this, and the secret cove there. She took Emma for a swim, but they found the water bubbling oddly. A crystal ball appeared in the water after they’d gotten in, glowing different colors for each girl. They later turned into mermaids. Massachusetts Pool A magical pool in Massachusetts, which Alex and Cassadee were unexpectedly taken to. The water began to bubble and granted them tails, to their surprise and fear. When they asked how to leave, they teleported away as suddenly as they had come. Secret Scale Lake Trinity's family would come up to stay here regularly. One time, they brought Trinity's friend Brook along. While there, Brook finds a couple of necklaces buried in the sand, which they decided to keep. A lunar eclipse was coming, and the girls waded into the lake to get a better look. The water began to sparkle - scaring the two girls, who eventually got out. The next day, they popped tails. Siren's Pool A cove that kidnapped a half-mermaid named April, ordering her to kidnap Hope and Ky, saying that they "have something we need." They were transformed into mermaids, but were able to escape. It eventually called April back; it gave her a potion and sent her to track them down. Spraying Cave A strange cave which both Kelsey and Amelia stumbled into separately. Inside, they were both sprayed down with a weird substance which apparently smelled like some kind of fishy, fresh-water perfume. They found their way out, and fell asleep. When they woke up late the next afternoon and got drinks of water, they turned into mermaids. According to internet research, some caves would produce the magic water that turned them into mermaids at sunset. Tattoo Pool A pool on a mysterious island, discovered by Kaitlyn. It appeared to have a hole leading out, and McKenna jumped in to use it. The water began to bubble, alarming her, but soon died away. She swam out, and later found a blue mermaid mark on her ankle that wouldn't scrub off. Soon after, she popped a tail when she got wet. She also discovered that she'd gained powers. The Rock The Rock is a cove found by Emily, Jackie, and Selena. It holds a sheet of paper containing a spell that changes humans into mermaids. Mia eventually finds The Rock and reads the spell, becoming a mermaid as well. Category:Mythology